Only In New York
by kingfalchuk
Summary: Rachel left Finn in Lima when she moved to New York. What will happen when he travels to New York two years later to look for Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years. Two long, painful years since Rachel packed up and moved to New York. But for some stupid reason Finn remained in Lima. It was his decision and he regretted it every second, but two years was far too long without Rachel Berry and Finn decided he needed to see her again.

Rachel didn't want Finn to stay in Lima, every part in her body wanted nothing more than them both to move to New York together. She tried to forget the last time they saw each other, but it was all she could think about sometimes. It was the night before they were supposed to leave and Finn was angry with Rachel for some reason and he ended up yelling at her. She stormed out, wondering if that was the last time they would see each other. Deep inside she knew he would call her before they were supposed to leave in the morning, but he never did. Rachel knew it was over this time. And so she left without him.

* * *

It was late in New York when Finn arrived. The sun had almost disappeared when he got to his hotel room to dump his things and he made the decision to go down to the bar he saw on the way in. He decided to drink away his problems and avoid thinking about what he would do if Rachel wasn't here, or worse, what if she had moved on from Finn. He stumbled out of the bar a few hours later, good thing it was only a few metres down the road from his hotel. And he was totally not _that _drunk. Of course he could remember where his room was.

Finn hadn't heard much about Rachel since she left, which was strange because she was still Kurt's best friend. Finn would ask Kurt about her sometimes, but he would just reply with '_Still the same as last time you asked._' But he wants to see her more than anything, to find out what has been happening in her life in the past two years. And that's why he left Lima in hopes of finding the girl he is still madly in love with. And unless no one has informed Finn about it, the girl he is still engaged to.

Finn's second night in New York and he decides to take a late night walk. He knows New York can be dangerous late at night, but he doesn't care. He thinks his height will scare off most of the creeps in the streets. It's past midnight when Finn leaves, careful not to make a sound, he doesn't want to wake up the rest of the hotel. He doesn't know where he's going, but he keeps walking. He's almost 100% sure that he'll forget where he's staying. Hopefully he'll remember along the way or the sun will rise. Either one would be fine.

He was pretty sure it was about 2 in the morning as he continued down the streets of New York. He kept passing taxis, trees, a few people. He stopped in his tracks when he realised he had made it into Times Square. He looked up, and was shocked with the person he saw staring back at him. It was Rachel Berry, her face was printed on one of the biggest billboards he had ever seen, and she was now one of the big time Broadway stars. He knew she would make it. He smiled to himself.

As he kept going, and soon he walked past a very loud club. He glanced inside. People were dancing and singing, there was a few people sitting down, but just about everyone had a drink in their hands. As he got closer to the door he heard a man yelling, he was angry. Finn could tell because he kept swearing loudly. Next thing he knows is a small figure was pushed out onto the street.

"I hate you anyway, we're over." She screamed at the door, her words slurring together a little bit.  
Finn watched her.

"Whoops." She exclaimed as she stumbled over to the wall. She let her body slide down until she was sitting on the ground, her head resting in her hands.

Finn didn't know what to do... should he help her? Finn slowly walked towards her, he was careful about it.

She glanced up at him when she noticed he was standing there and as the light hit her face, Finn had to stop himself from fainting. It was Rachel Berry.

"Finn.." she managed to get out when she saw it was him, even if it was almost inaudible.

"Rachel." Finn smiled at her. He knew she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, but he didn't really care. He'd see her again.

She just smiled up at him before he sat down next to her on the cold pavement. Her dress was tiny, and Finn thought she was possibly exposing too much of herself, but he couldn't deny that she looked hot.

He watched her play with the curls in her hair, wait.. was that? No.. it couldn't be. She saw him looking at her, she kept twirling her hair around her fingers. It was! Rachel Berry was still wearing her engagement ring. Finn smiled, he was so happy. She hasn't forgotten about him, she hadn't moved on. She saw him smiling.

"What..?" she asked. Finn looked at the ring.

"Oh.." she was looking at the ring too. "I guess you're here for it."  
She motioned to take it off, but Finn placed his hand over hers, stopping her.

"No, i'm here for you actually." Rachel looked up, a small smile spread on her face. "I realised what a mistake it was just to let you go like you did. I should have come chasing after you. I thought about it and i'd rather be fighting with you than in love with anyone else."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. And then Rachel opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she threw up loudly in the street.

"Uh, okay, let's get you home." Finn told her as he helped her up.

"I t-think I drank tooooooooo much.." her words slurring together. Rachel wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and started giggling uncontrollably.

Finn helped her down the street as she stumbled along. She seemed to be skipping along beside him, well as best you can skip when you're drunk. Finn had absolutely no idea where he was going. Not far down the street and Rachel Berry stopped skipping and linked her arm with his. Gosh, he loved it when she did that.

Finn watched Rachel as they continued down the street. Rachel had now rested her head on Finn's arm and she had her eyes closed.

"'Ugh, Rach, where do you live?" he asked.

"Um, it's too far from here Finny." She said, opening her eyes. "Waaaaay over the other side." She said, pointing ahead of them, then she started giggling again, snorting a few times. Finn realised she was still as adorable as he remembered her.

Finn didn't know what else to do, so he took her to his hotel room. Luckily they walked past a bakery near the hotel that Finn remembered from before. After they got there he made up the sofa bed for her and helped her out of her heals before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Finn woke up a few hours later he thought it strange that he managed to find the one girl he was looking for in New York City. There was like... millions of people who lived in New York, wasn't there? It felt like a dream more than anything. To be honest, he doesn't even remember where he found her. But he remembers bringing her back to his hotel room. And even though she's going to be hungover today Finn planned to talk to her.

After he realised he had slept in, Finn pulled himself out of bed, showering and dressing as fast as he could. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and two pain killers for Rachel. Leaving them on the table next to her, he smiled when he saw the ring on her finger, easier to see it in the day time. And yes, it was the ring that Finn had proposed to her with. Before he left he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

Finn quietly slipped out of the room, locking the door behind him. He decided to go to the bakery around the corner for breakfast. After ordering himself a coffee and a croissant he sat down at one of the tables.

It was almost 2 o'clock when Finn returned home, coffee and bagel for Rachel in his hand. Ideas were running through his head on what he was going to say to her. There was no way he was going to let her go again.

When Finn walked through the door the last thing he expected was to see Rachel cleaning the room. She jumped when she saw him, dropping the cloth she was using.

"Ugh.. sorry." She said.

"You don't have to be." He replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for the pain killers Finn." She never looked up.

"Oh, you're welcome." He said, a little confused.

Rachel could tell he wasn't sure about her behaviour and continued. "I was awake when you left."

"Oh, well that explains it then."

He saw Rachel smile. The kiss he left on her forehead was obviously on her mind as well.

They fell into silence after that, Rachel kept cleaning and Finn let her, he was now confused as to why she needed to clean his hotel room.

* * *

Hours later and Rachel had finished cleaning and was now on the couch, reading one of the many books that were lying around the hotel room. Finn approached her slowly, balancing on the edge of the couch. She glanced up at him, smiling before placing her book down.

"Rach." He said, taking her hand. "I was just wondering what you've been doing the past two years?"

She took a minute before replying. "Broadway." The most beautiful smile spread across her face. "I'm living my dream Finn, but..." She paused. "I can't help but feel like there's something missing." The smile faded from her face.

"Yeah, I saw you on a billboard." She smiled again.

Finn relaxed back onto the couch. "What about you?" she asked quietly.

"Uh.. i've been working at the tyre shop with Burt mostly." Rachel nodded. "I didn't really like it, but it was putting money in my pocket. Then as soon as I got enough money, I came here... to look for you, Rach.. And I don't really want to go back."

He still hadn't figured out what to say to her so Finn grabbed Rachel's small hand in his own. He pulled on it slightly, until her whole body was resting on the side of his. He then slid his arm down her back, placing his chin on the top of her head. He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away. After a few seconds she completely relaxed and Finn took this opportunity to tighten his grip on her.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Rachel began drawing circles across his chest. "I miss this." She whispered.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, so do I."

Rachel glanced up, locking her eyes with Finn's. She sat up slightly, moving both her hands to either side of his face, her eyes never leaving Finn's. Slowly she moved closer to his face, closing her eyes, until her lips were touching his. Almost as quickly as it happened, Rachel pulled away.

"Sorry." Rachel said. "I had to do that."

Finn laughed, earning a playful slap from Rachel. "Don't be sorry."

He pulled her closer again, taking this opportunity to kiss her again, much deeper than the last time. When she didn't pull away Finn ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She obliged and opened her mouth slightly for him. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes before Finn pulled away.

"I was going to do it as well." He told her. She giggled and relaxed into his side again. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, taking in the moment.

"Rach." He breathed. "Marry me?"

She looked up. "What?"

"Marry me." He said again. "For real this time."

For a few moments she stared into his eyes. The same eyes she had been lost in so many times before.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Finn, I will marry you!"

Finn pulled her into a passionate kiss, and she reciprocated instantly. When they pulled apart he pulled her closer to him again, resting her head on his chest.

"I'd give you a ring." He said. "But you still have it." The smile obvious in his voice.

Rachel laughed. "I never took it off Finn." She said, holding her hand out in front of her so they could both admire the ring that sparkled so brightly on her finger.


End file.
